Natsu x Erza forever
by natsu scarlet
Summary: NXE oneshot or two shot slight ULTEARxJELLAL it will be made a two shot if i get 10 favorites and five rewiews k? see ya and ill try to update natsu the black dragon soon Enjoy


**Hey guys sry for not updating "Natsu the black dragon" don't worry its not gone forever im just feeling a little down from the feedback so here I am with a one shot featuring Natsu and Erza.**

Erza pov

A scarlet haired girl was sitting on a stone looking out on the sea, it was only 3 days till "GMG"( grand magic games) she didn't know if she was ready or not but that didn't really concern her right now. She was thinking about her love life **"Yes my dear readers Erza Scarlet, Titania was thinking about her love life!" **Jellal was going to be with them this time, as in the camouflage of mystogan. It honestly was weird, her childhood love Jellal was going to participate in the games in fairy tail! Well this was not really what she cared about was her feelings for the azure haired man. "do I still love him? I don't know." Was the only thing she could come up with. But there was another person on her mind, that pink haired dragon slayer, Natsu. Natsu and Jellal was really all she thought about, she wondered who of them to pick? She knew this was very selfish because she had to take their feelings into consideration, of course. She wasn't god, but if it were for her to choose? She dint know she really didn't know.

Normal pov

"Hey Erza…" said a man with blue hair, gray eyes and a tattoo across his face as he came up to her and said " you mind if I sit here?" he said " Not at all."

An awkward silence between them formed but Erza broke it eventually.

"So I heard you got your memories back, huh?" she said with a little steel in her voice.

"Yeah."

"About Simon too then I presume, Jellal?"

"I killed him….I'm such a idiot….you must hate me now."

"I hate what you did not you Jellal…."

"Well you should."

"You created crime sorcerer in order to repent for your sins right, Jellal?

"In the beginning, yes but I don't think its enough… maybe I should just die….. "

"You bastard…YOUR NOT JELLAL, YOUR NOT THE JELLAL WHO STRUGGLED TO SURVIVE AND LET NOTHING GET IN THE WAY OF HIS FREEDOM."

"maybe not…."

"You, you coward!"

"im not as strong as you, Erza…."

Erza just stepped forward and slapped him in the face. But just as she stepped again to slap him again, she fell over him and they rolled down the hill they were on. When they finally reached the bottom of the hill he was on top of her. She was blushing madly at the position they were in and forgot she was angry at Jellal.

"you are always right Erza…."

"That's not true, I just try to live my life to the fullest, just like you used too Jellal…"

They slowly, slowly closed the gap an their lips met in a kiss.

Jellal pov

So I've finally kissed her, huh? I wonder what she thinks. Did she like it? Does she feel the same way as she did? Well I don't think I can be with her anyway.

Erza pov

"no, no this is wrong I don't feel anything from this." She thought

Flashback (tower of heaven)

You-you hurt Erza, killed simon, but the thing I truly cant forgive you for and I never will! Is that you made Erza cry! He said as a dragon of fire formed around him. "YOU HURT ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ill never forgive you!" he said a s he brought the fight to an end.

Flashback end

I guess I really have made my choice huh? Natsu? That powerful, reckless, knucklehead that she had fallen for since the start of the guild. That person who had made her feel properly at home. That smile who had put her day to light. That person who was also despite his backfires also devilishly handsome and caring for his friends and those he loves. That person, she Erza Scarlet is sure she loves. Questions like "does he like me too?" or "When will I confess?"

"Jellal, I cant do this I already have someone who holds my heart." She pulled away, but just as she started to walk away she heared a load "ROAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" witch shook the ground below her. "What was that!?"

Natsu pov(this was about the time Jellal came to Erza)

Natsu dragneel was happy and nervous. It was a weird combination it felt weird. Why? You ask. This was the day he would confess to Erza that he loved her. How? You ask. Simple really. He would go to her and ask. Where? You ask. That he didn't know, he would be asking a certain time mage any second .

"Ultear?" asked Natsu

"Yes?" she said staring into the campfire.

"What's wrong Ultear?" Natsu said with worry in his voice.

"Nothing, Natsu, Nothings wrong. " said Ultear sadly

"Don't give me that bullshit Ultear! I know when something's wrong with my friends!" said Natsu a little angry.

"Ok, but please don't tell anyone Natsu? Please?" she said and looked up at him, he just smiled.

"Ok, i—i-i-i-."

"spill it Ultear."

"i-I think I –lo-ve Jellal, but im pretty sure he loves Erza and she loves him back…."

"She better not!" he said with anger in his voice "Do you know where she went Ultear?"

"Y-yeah" I think she is behind that hill…

"listen don't give up on Jellal what do you know he might give you a chance!?" he said with his standard grin…

"you-you really think so?" she said with hope.

"course I do!" said Natsu with his grin still in place.

"thanks Natsu, hearing it from you means a lot!" she said now smiling

"hey! What's that supposed to mean!" he said jokingly as he left.

"it seams our little dragon is growing up!"

"Hey go get her Natsu!" she said with a smile.

"Thanks!" he said with that stupid grin on his face.

Natsu kept on walking into the woods he wanted to surprise her. "Holy crap im nervous, what if she doesn't accept me and our friendship will be ruined….." he said with worry. "Shut up Natsu, Erza is not like that! He walked even further, as he approached the edge of the woods where Erza should be. He saw her standing with Jellal atop of the hill just as he heard Erza said.

Normal pov

"-LAL YOUR NOT THE JELLAL THAT WOULDENT LET ANYONE GET I THE WAY IF YOUR FREEDOM!

"maybe not…."

"You, you coward!"

"im not as strong as you, Erza…."

Erza just stepped forward and slapped him in the face. But just as she stepped again to slap him again, she fell over him and they rolled down the hill they were on. When they finally reached the bottom of the hill he was on top of her. And then they said something that Natsu couldn't hear. And then, and then, AND THEN they kissed.

Natsu pov

The anger, the pain, the unfairness, the hate was in his heart the emotions, revolved around it. It created a crater witch no magic could repair. He ran he just ran. Where? He didn't give a shit! He let out a long roar of anguish. His vision started to get black. He lost conciseness. A person, a girl to be exact appeared before him.

"ARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH SOOOOOOOOO MUUUCCCCCHHH PAIN!" said Natsu with anguishin his voice despair was the emotion at heart.

"do you seek power?" said the girl with the same voice he had despair all over.

"I. DON'T. KNOOOOOOOWWWWWWW.

"if you do you need power, what is your reason?

"I want to show Erza, how I feel about her, but I WANT TO KILL JELLAL!"

"that's good , I am your inner personality and your inner power, ill give you what you need but remember, ALWAYS take what is yours and at this point Erza is… ok? Then just one more thing, don't let anger get the best of you. Good luck, and remember Erza is yours. Always take what is yours.

"I will."

And then she disappeared.

He woke up, to be honest he felt 20x stronger and more intelligence he now had the fire of hate: hell fire. (I would have him get know all the elements but that honor belongs to piano if you don't know him he wrote the lost fairy so I would defiantly recommend reading that!)and he had speed, lots of speed.

And for once he had full control over his magic and feelings. " this should be interesting…." He started to walk back to the camp. It approached dawn. He had always liked dawn it was like his favorite part of the day. He came into the camp and then he saw Erza sitting there by herself without her armor just in black bikini. "this is weird. where is Jellal?" he thought coldly. She looked behind her and saw Natsu. "N-n-n- Natsu she said. "hi" he said coldly "what is it Natsu?" she said worried "oh nothing, I just figured out something about my power." He said in the same tone "and what is that may I ask?" she said with a little irritation. 3 thing were on her mind 1. He NEVER spoke like that. 2. What was that roar last night? 3. Where had he been? And one more thing: YOU NEVER BRUSH ERZA OFF LIKE THAT EVEN IF IT WAS THE MAN SHE LOVED!. "well lets just say…none of your business." He said with the same tone. "here she comes!" he thought and damn right he was! "NATSUUUU HOW DARE YOU!" she sent a punch his way but he just took it with one hand, and looked at her with disappointment "Is this what I was afraid of?" he said now just a little surprised. " there is my chance!" she thought and shot a kick for his stomach but he just sidestepped it and said " Now I will show you what a real punch is…" Erza was getting scared now, no scratch that she was terrified, was he really going to hit her just like that. He took a better grip of her wrist and punched…really hard, but he dint let go of her arm. She gasped and fell to the ground at his feet.

She looked up at him in horror. He had still not let go of her arm but there was nothing she could do about it. "N-n-natsu what are you doing?" she asked with horror. "I'm sorry Erza, but I had to prove my point." He said now a little softened up. He bent down on his knees before her. She gasped he was looking into her eyes. It was then she noticed he had gone thru a massive change his mussels had grown bigger he looked stronger. His pink hair was longer and his eyes looked more pricing. He looked so…..Sexy. "Natsu your, your sexy …." She mumbled "is that so?" he said now even softer. She gasped she didn't know he head that. But then Natsu got up and started walking. Erza was very sad, and scared. "Natsu, please tell me what's wrong, what is you problem?" she asked with sadness in her voice as Natsu didn't want to tell her. "Do you really want to know?" he said darkly" you don't know why im cold to you Erza? Yeah right!" he thought Erza was shaking when she said "Yes, I want to know what's wrong.

"ok, Erza since you asked for it= you are my problem!" he said even darker. Erza fell to her knees and looked at him with pleading eyes, those eyes he had never been able to resist, those eyes was it that displayed the weak Erza she was at heart, that needed someone to take care of her. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT ERZA! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE WITH JELLAL SO STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! YOU CAN BE WEAK AROUND HIM!" he said with the anger consuming him, a black swirling fire erupted at his feet. The fire became stronger and stronger. This was more powerful then gildarts!

Erza pov

"no way he knows about that." I'm scared very, very scared this power is too immense. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE FOR YOU TO FORGET THE BASTARD, HUH!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT TAKES TO BE POSSEST, HUH ERZA! IT TAKES BUILT UP HATE AND SO THAT THE SPIRIT CAN COME THRU! IT WAS JELLAL THAT SEALED HIS OWN FATE!" he roared "n-n-no….that can't be true….." she whispered "OH, BUT IT CAN! ITS JUST THAT YOUR NOT WILLING TO ACCEPT THAT JELLAL WAS EVIL FROM THE BIGINNING AND WHY? BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM! He roared again "is that true Jellal was evil inside all along?" she thought in despair just as she saw Natsu walk towards the forest still black flames swirling around him. "did he hate her now?" probably she had to explain confess right now! But she couldn't put up the nerve as he walked away. She looked out on the forest and suddenly a massive black fire tornado appeared out of nowhere. "n-natsu…"

"Trust me I am NEVER doing that again lucy!" said gray as he walked black to the camp where Erza was.

"for once I agree with you, gray." They came back and put down what they had hunted for as they saw the shaking form of Erza scarlet. "Erza? What is going on" said a very confused gray. "i….natsu…i….hurt…..him" she sobbed she could just not control her tears. "so fire hat is responsible for this huh! Ill kick his ass for this!" said gray again. "What happened Erza what did he do?" said a very sad lucy as she walked over and layed a hand on her shoulder "nothing….. he did…..nothing…..i…i….hurt….him." she sobbed. Just as she said that they heared a load "ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR" as a pillar of black fire came up from the woods about 350 m away. "I really hurt him that bad?" she thought sobbing. "guys….dont…..go…after….him….i'm….going…to…..sleep .." she sobbed and went into her tent.

Natsu pov

"WRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **HELL DRAGONS, ROAR! **He said and a black stream of power flew out of his mouth and destroyed anything and everything in his path. "why, WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Erza pov

Day turned to night and everyone had gone to bed to not disturb Erza who know got up requiped her heard kruez (don't know how to Wright that hope you forgive me!) and started to walk to the place where she saw Natsu last. He was sitting there. In the middle of the woods. By himself she trees the small mountains had been reduced to dust. "hey, Erza. What do you want?" he said sadly. "im sorry Natsu….ill accept any punishment you want to give me." She said weakly "no. I don't want to, Erza you already have punished yourself and me for that matter." He said. "I at least owe you an explanation…" she said in a shattering voice. "I-I assume you saw me and Jellal….kiss, right?" she said cracked as tears started to roll.

"Yes, yes I did." He said without looking at her. "Natsu that kiss was nothing. I didn't feel sorrow or happiness just felt empty… because there is already someone, who holds my heart… that someone is, is you Natsu, what I'm really trying to say is, i-i-I love you, you don't have to return my feeling's because ill never deserve that. I'm just asking please Natsu, please don't ask me to get the hell out of your life, because I love you." She had just confessed to him.

Natsu pov

"did she just confess to me?" I cant belive that, I wont. Get it into your mind motherfucker she kissed Jellal, not you. She loves Jellal, not you! "Sorry Erza I cant belive that your just trying to get me back….." he said a little pissed. "no its not Natsu I don't go and say to random people that I love them!" she said as she fell her her knees and the tears fell freely she just couldn't control them anymore. She just sobbed and sobbed.

Erza pov

"I just confessed twice. Does he still not believe me? She thought then she felt her back agenized a tree behind her. She gasped of surprise. And then he kissed her. She Erza was being kissed by Natsu dragneel she felt like a little girl in the middle of puberty. She instantly returned the kiss and this time it felt right she kissed as fierce as she could but also lovingly and wrapped her arms around his neck while he just used his hands to pin her to the tree. Then after a while he pulled away. She moaned a little of disappointment when he let go, but her collar was in a deadly grip so it wasn't much she could do. "Now I believe you!" he said with his normal grin that made her fall for him. Then he placed a hand on her waist and pinned her to the ground. And the he took both her arms pinned them on each side of her. "this is fantastic! He returns my feelings! And now he is kissing me! True enough he bent down and stole another kiss from her. Then he poked her mouth with his tongue as for asking for access witch she was only too happy to give. There tongues intertwined and he explored her mouth it was the best experience ever! Then he pulled away and took away the grip on her hands and whispered "I love you too Erza." And then he wrapped his arms around her and tightly embraced her she returned the embrace immediately and said one more sentence: "Thank you…..Natsu."

**So what do you think huh I liked it! And if I rushed this u guys have to explain theword rush to me again ok? And do you want it to be a two shot? It was actuly just a one shot and ill say its complete but….. if you guys want to drop a review until then have an awesome day!**

**Best regards Natsu scarlet**


End file.
